Good Morning Beautiful
by AmuletIhara
Summary: Rose is at her new house all alone while Al and Cain go Visit Winry. Ed decides to stay with Rose. Feelings get let out and things start to happen. And it started over a cup of hot chocholate...yeah I suck at summarys. BUT I gurantee, the story is GOOD!


_Good Morning Beautiful._

Rose laid happily on her stomach, legs moving back and forth slowly as she tapped her mouth with her yellow pencil lightly. Her bed was comfortable beneath her and she smiled.

" Hmmm, this is a lot harder to describe then I though." She said as she held up her light pink and green notebook. Ed walked down the hall and he over heard Rose talking to her self. So he stopped at her door and leaned against the frame of the door and smiled. Rose, who obviously didn't notice him, sat her book down and read out loud to herself as she wrote…

" _Dear Diary_

I remember that it was raining outside. Ed had offered to keep me company while Al took Cain to go visit Winry. They have been seeing each other for months and it was Winry's birthday. Cain wanted to join Al and I said it was all right. I was going to alone for that week and Ed asked to stay and keep me company. I needed the company. My new house wasn't that big, but can be pretty scary. Especially since I've lived in it for a week now. Edward just came back from the store and was soaked from the rain.

"Sorry Rose, I don't mean to get your carpet wet" he said as he sat the bag of food on the ground.

" That's alright Ed." I walked over to him and handed him a towel. He took it from me and thanked me. " Come on and sit by the Fire while I fix you some hot coco."

" That would be great." Ed smiled in a way that sent my heart racing. I watched him sit on the couch before I went to prepare his drink. While I was in the kitchen, I couldn't keep my mind off him.

" Stop it girl, pull yourself together! Were just friends and nothing more!" Rose mumbled to herself.

"Need any help in there?" He called.

" Umm, no. I'm fine, it's almost ready."

" Ok"

After making his drink, I sat beside him on the couch and handed him his drink.

" Careful, it's hot."

He took the mug from my hands and blew on it gently before taking a sip.

" Mmmm, Rose you make the best hot chocolate ever." Ed wiped his mouth. I blushed furiously at the comment.

"Thank-you Ed. My son said the same thing hehe." I giggled lightly as I stared at the floor.

"Here, would you like some?" He handed me the mug. I just smiled and took it from him. I took a sip and giggled.

"Thanks"

I saw him laugh. I was very confused, so I cocked an eyebrow. He just laughed and pointed to his nose and upper lip. Right then, I knew what he was saying. I narrowed my eyes downward and could see a tiny bit of foam on my nose. I laughed and went to wipe it away, but Ed stopped me by grabbing my wrist gently.

" Here let me do that." His smile sent chills down my spine. He leaned in still holding my wrist and kissed my nose, cleaning the foam off. My eyes widened as he went to my lips. Just inches away, he took his index finger and wiped the rest of the foam off my upper lip. I had no idea what to do. Feeling his breath against my lips and the rich smell of chocolate lingering in my nose. It drove me mad. Finally his lips touched mine. Gladly opening my mouth, his tongue crept in and explored my mouth. God, nothing tasted more amazing then him. Pulling apart, gasping for air he took his right hand and played with my pink bangs.

" Rose"

" Y-yes"

" I love you!"

I froze; who knew three simple words could have such an impact. I wrapped my hands around his neck and leaned my forehead against his.

" I love you to Ed. I love you to."

Finally the cat is out of the bag. I've wanted to tell him that ever since I met him. Now he's here, in my house, in my arms telling me the same thing. There was one thing that was bothering me and I had to know.

" Ed, I though you loved Winry."

Ed looked shocked at such a sentence.

" I mean, you did seem pretty jealous when you found out that Al and Winry were seeing each other."

" No, I mean yes, I mean…I was surprised. Believe me I was. I though Al was going to get a girlfriend when he was in his thirties haha. Winry means nothing to me. I mean she is my family. I see her more of a sister then anything. When I was on the other side of the gate, I've never thought of any one besides you. You're the reason I tried so hard to make it back from the gate, and I did Rose."

Ed hugged me and continued.

" I've always wanted to tell you, I just could never bring up the courage until tonight. I love only you."

When we pulled apart, Ed was stunned to find a piece of his golden bags wet. Why I was crying, I didn't know why exactly. When he asked me that, I just told him that I've never though that I'd have another chance or deserve someone like him. He kissed me and held me close to him.

" Rose make my dreams come true, please." He whispered to me.

" Only if you make mine." I whispered back. With saying that he picked me up bridal style. He was so strong.

" Woo you are my Super Man" I laughed.

" And you are my Wonder Woman." He grinned.

We kissed. Quickly he made his way to my room where he kicked the door shut with his foot. Gently he laid me on the bed as he laid on top of me. Both his hands and legs were on the bed as I laid in between him.

" Edward, make love to me." I asked gazing into his golden eyes. He smiled as he attacked my neck with kisses. Ed made his way down to the middle of my chest, kissing the exposed skin. He slid his right hand up my shirt, the cold metal brushed against my skin, making me shiver.

Sliding his other hand under my shirt, he quickly unhooked my bra from the front. I went to pull my shirt off but me stopped me again.

"That's my job, lay back and let me take care of you." He kissed me again and pulled off my shirt and bra exposing my tanned chest. Ed kissed my chest and then brung my left nipple into his mouth. Making a swirling moting with his tongue, he bit down on it gently. I arched my back and gasped. It felt weird, but soooooooo good. Giving the same attention to my other breast he ran his left hand down my stomach and stopped at the belt of my pants.

I stopped him from what he was about to do next by flipping him over. I couldn't let him have all the fun. I could tell Ed was amazed by my strength. Before he could say anything I planted a kiss on his lips. I felt his hand run down my back. After we broke apart and I started kissing his neck. I could tell that he liked it, so I unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off slowly. He helped my removing his under shirt. Ed's chest was so muscular. It sent my senses wild when I caressed his chest. We caught in another kiss before I started to unbuckle his belt. I pulled it off slowly to tease him, he was getting impenitent. I could tell so I smiled and pulled them off, revealing his red boxers.

I placed my hands on his legs, pushing up slowly. I went inside his boxers and his erection just touched my hand and I pulled off his boxers freeing his erection. I heard him hiss as the cold air clung to his body. I looked at his erection and was surprised at how big it was. If other men say that, they wouldn't be calling him small any more. Carefully and gently I began to rub it ryhmetically . Hearing him moan brought a smile to my face. I've never heard him make such a sexy noise I wanted to hear him moan out in pleasure. So I placed his erection in my mouth. Slowly I bobbed my head up and down, and then began to go faster. I felt Ed's hand on my head and he pushed down causing me to bring more of him into my mouth. After I released him from my mouth and caught my breath, Ed flipped me over so that he was on top this time.

Ed quickly un did my pants and underwear and tossed them on the floor, not caring where they landed. He took his index and middle finger and sucked on them. He rubbed my sensitive spot and blew on it, the cold air against his wet fingers and my women hood made me arch my back. Then he rubbed me again and then with no warning at all, he jabbed his fingers into me and wiggled and pushed in an out. Sure it hurt like hell but it was simply amazing at the same time. He took out his fingers and sucked them dry. He kissed me and I could taste myself in his mouth, for he did not swallow. His tongue swirled around mine countless times. Finally when we broke apart, I open my legs and he bent down and kissed my woman hood before he spoke.

" Are you ready love?" He asked me as he held his cock with his left hand. I nodded my head.

" I've been ready since the moment we entered the room."

With that he entered my body and started moving in and out in a slow pace. Tears swelled up in my eyes, damit! Why did it have to hurt so badly? Ed began to pick up speed and I bucked my hips and he held me down to stop me from moving. I arched my back and yelled his name telling him harder. He smiled and picked up speed full filling my wish as I screamed out in pleasure. After a while he stopped and I went on top. He needed a break so I took over. I began in a slow, steady pace, and rocked my hips as I road him faster.

" Oh God!" Ed gasped out as he held my hips. I could tell her was about to cum, and I was right. He screamed my name as I trusted one last time and he stared at me and smiled.

" I just totally came." He laughed as he caught his breath back.

" I know," I said breathing heavily. He leand up and kissed me. The sweat that covered his body sparkled all over his skin. I noticed that his hair was still tied up so I untied it. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled.

" You look so sexy with you hair down"

" I think so too" He tipped me over and laughed as he laid on top of me our noses toughed and he smiled. " You're so beautiful, never leave me!" Ed kissed me neck a couple of times.

" I wont Ed, I promise!"

Ed entered me again and began. I gripped his shoulders tightly and ran my fingers down his back leaving red lines. After a couple hours of pushing we finally falling asleep. The sun rose up in the sky, bringing the light with it. I woke up and felt an arm wrapped around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and smiled as I saw that handsome face surrounded by blond hair snoring lightly. I turned my head and cuddles closely to him. A few minutes later I felt him move. He got up halfway and leaned over my shoulder. He rubbed my shoulder and sang in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard:

" _Good morning beautiful! How was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side, and when I, Open my eyes and see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day._"

He kissed my neck and then my cheek. I giggled and Kissed him back.

" Morning handsome. My night was wonderful, thanks to you!"

We cuddled back up and laid there in each others arms.

So Dear Diary, I think I'm pretty lucky. I'm blessed with a beautiful son and Have the love of my life by my side."

Rose closed her notebook and smiled.

" Wow it sounds so much cooler when some one describes it" Ed who had been standing there the whole time laughed and winked. Rose jumped and glared at him.

" Ed! You scared me! How long have you been standing there?" Rose asked.

" Long enough haha." He walked over to Rose and sat of the bed. He grabbed her and tilted her sideways so that her side was lying on his lap. " So you think my voice is sexy?" He raised his eyebrows up and down and smiled.

" I said beautiful, and Yes Sexy too." Rose giggled as she tried to get free. Ed began to tickled Rose and she tried her best to get free.

" Edward hehe, stoooopppp" Rose begged.

" Oh, looks like someone is tickleish haha"

Rose stuck her finger in her mouth and shoved it in his ear. He let go of her and laughed.

" No fair"

" Oh! Some one likes wet willys." She smirked. He stared at her and she tried to run but he grabbed her arm and jerked her back so that she was sitting on his lap. Ed ran his left hand through her chestnut hair and Rose hugged him.

" So Mr.Elric what do you see in your future?" Rose asked.

" You." He smirked. " And no one else."

Rose smiled happily.

" You going to get soo lucky" Rose kissed Ed on The Lips.

" I like the sound of that." Ed wrapped his hands around her waist and Rose wrapped her hands around his neck. They kissed again. They snapped out of their kissing as they heard the front door open and shut.

" Mommy!"

" Rose, Ed were back" Al called.

Ed and Rose looked at each other and laughed as they got up to greet Al and Cain. Hand in hand.

FIN!!!

* * *

That's all folks Not bad for my first OFFICAL Lemon hehe ;. Please Review and be nice. No flammers or Ed and Rose haters plz. Thank ya kindly

Also let me know what you thought of the Lemon D


End file.
